Les Jeux Valentins
by Anabetha
Summary: Et si pour changer, la St-Valentin devenait une compétition comme les JO? Inspirée de l'Antiquité, Minerva pourrait faire vivre l'enfer - ou le paradis - à ses élèves ! DRAMIONE / OS pour le Concours de Loufoca Granger.


_**Coucou ! Voici mon OS qui participe pour le concours de Loufoca Granger :)**_

_**Alors primo: j'avais une autre version, 100 fois meilleure mais j'ai eu un black out. :o Mon ordi m'a lâchement abandonné, ce traître et du coup j'ai perdu tout mon écrit... **_

_**Segundo: un proche est décédé la semaine dernière. L'ambiance n'était pas propice à l'amour de la saint-valentin, mis plutôt à la Toussaint... et encore.**_

_**Tercio: je ne suis pas fière de cette version... elle est beaucoup trop courte, bâclée et j'aurai pu mieux faire, ais voilà, le coeur n'y étant pas entièrement et décidée comme je suis à respecter mes engagements... Je suis là :)**_

_**Dites-moi ce va et ce qui ne va pas.**_

_**J'ai prévu de faire un remake, lorsque j'irai mieux, avec une meilleure recherche et tout et tout :)**_

_**Disclaimer: le monde d'Harry Potter n'a été crée que par JKR. Respect :)**_

_**ps: l'explication de McGonagall concernant l'origine de la Saint-Valentin je l'ai chopée sur Wikipédia :) C'est d'ailleurs avec ça, que j'ai eu l'idée de l'intrigue...**_

_**Donc voili voilu j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! **_

_**Et merci à Loufoca :)**_

_**Enjoy it :)**_

_**Ana' ;)**_

* * *

_**« Il aime en vérité, celui qui tremble de dire son amour. »**_  
de Philip Sidney

* * *

_Vendredi 5 février 1999 - Poudlard_

\- Au risque de me répéter: c'est stupide, déclara Hermione Granger, en sortant de leur cours de Métamorphose.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé, pour le premier, et exaspéré, pour le deuxième.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que McGonagall plonge tête la première dans ce type de superficialité... C'est totalement aberrant, poursuivit-elle d'un soupir.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Harry racla sa gorge.

\- Peut être que, pour elle, c'est une façon d'oublier les horreurs de l'année passée... qui sait?, lâcha-t-il.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, pas convaincue pour un galion.

\- Ouais, et puis, ce sera drôle !, ajouta Ron en dernier recours.

Hermione se retourna brusquement vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Drôle?! Il s'agit là, d'un véritable blasphème, Ronald !, s'exclama-t-elle. D'un évènement purement commercial, sexiste et ridicule ! Je n'imaginais pas que McGongall aurait ce genre d'idées..., ajouta-t-elle en secouant brusquement sa main, manquant de près d'assommer un quatrième année de Poufsouffle qui passait par là.

\- Hermione, arrête d'étaler ta science partout et lâche-toi un peu..., soupira Ron en la dépassant de sa démarche rapide, gauche et aux grandes enjambées.

La jeune fille fixa son dos, l'air ahuri. Elle se reprit lorsque Harry la poussa gentiment à avancer.

\- Tu prétends quoi, Ron?, demanda-t-elle sceptique.

Ron s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle. Son regard bleu accrocha celui, caramel, de la jeune fille.

\- T'es incapable d'accueillir un bon moment à bras ouverts. C'est comme si... tu refusais de t'éclater, de temps en temps.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je devrais réagir comment alors?, demanda-t-elle, sarcastique et à bout de nerfs.

\- Bah, j'en sais rien... Mais sois cool, quoi..., déclara Ron, les oreilles rougies de gêne.

\- Oh! Je vois... Donc je devrais m'extasier comme une arriérée mentale, sautiller partout comme un kangourou en pleine saison des amours, et blablater d'une voix débile et glousser comme une dinde grasse... C'est ça?, rétorqua-t-elle en pensant à une certaine blonde écervelée.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot.

\- Oh, et puis je devrais me teindre en blonde aussi, n'est-ce pas, _Ron-Ron_?, ajouta la jeune fille en insistant bien sur le "_Ron-Ron_", au bord de l'hystérie.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux. Le regard hostile et empli d'une déception sans bornes, elle s'éloigna de ses deux amis en lâchant d'une voix haineuse:

\- Va te faire voir, Ronald. Va te faire voir, et ce, très loin de moi.

Ce dernier, depuis sa place, la regarda s'éloigner une lueur triste au fond des yeux.

\- Et surtout sans préservatif... Pour que tu foutes bien ta vie en l'air..., murmura Hermione entre ses dents, sans qu'ils ne puissent l'entendre.

Harry s'approcha du rouquin et lui donna une légère tape de réconfort sur l'épaule.

\- J'ai merdé..., murmura Ron.

\- T'as merdé, répondit le jeune Potter.

\- Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est comment...

Harry haussa les épaules, le regard amusé.

\- J'en sais rien... C'est un don chez toi.

Ron le fixa, la mine indécise.

\- Merci, Harry... Avec tes beaux mots de réconfort je me sens plus fort que jamais !, rétorqua le rouquin, sarcastique, en avançant d'un pas rapide et laissant planté son meilleur ami, abasourdi.

Ce dernier, se gratta la tête, confus.

\- Eh ben... quel vieux couple divorcé et sans attaches, ils font, ces deux-là..., soupira-t-il en avançant également pour se rendre au cours de DCFM.

Tout avait commencé il y avait 26 minutes et 37 secondes.

Minerva McGonagall venait d'annoncer le déroulement festif d'un évènement annuel qui touchait l'école de Poudlard chaque année: la Saint-Valentin.

Événement annuel important pour la plupart de la population étudiante de Poudlard (composée de la majorité des filles, des désespérés et des homosexuels).

Un énorme changement avait été déclaré par leur directrice. Et c'était loin de plaire à Hermione Granger.

**FLASH BACK**

Les septièmes année bis, toutes maisons confondues, suivaient le cours de Métamorphose en silence, lorsque vint un hibou à la fenêtre de la salle de classe à l'attention du professeur McGonagall.

Cette dernière s'interrompit et prit la lettre cachetée du Ministère. Un sourire imperceptible aux yeux de ses élèves aux lèvres et devinant le contenu de la missive, Minerva ne put se retenir de lancer un regard à l'ensemble de ses élèves.

Ces derniers s'interrogeaient quant à l'inhabituel comportement de leur directrice connue pour incarner la sévérité douce; la sévérité amère étant celle du défunt professeur Rogue.

Minerva décacheta la lettre et au fur et à mesure que ses yeux pers lisaient l'écrit du missionnaire, son sourire s'agrandit.

La réponse était là. Positive. Affirmative.

Autorisée.

Sa demande était autorisée.

Elle lança un regard circulaire à toute la classe, se délectant des sourcils froncés et des moues d'interrogation de ses élèves.

La sorcière d'âge mûr s'éclaircit la gorge et, d'une voix claire et professionnelle, se fit entendre par ses élèves, pendus à ses lèvres.

\- Chers élèves, demain est prévue une sortie à Pré-au-lard et, comme annoncé il y a un mois, il est conseillé de vous y rendre, ne serait-ce que pour y trouver une tenue de soirée convenable pour le bal de pro-Saint-Valentin.

Des exclamation de joie des filles et de quelques garçons emplirent le silence qu'elle laissa flotter volontairement. Elle reprit:

\- Mais avant cela, vous devrez passer des épreuves... Nommées les Jeux Valentins ! Une équivalence des Jeux Olympiques moldus, pour les ignares..., ajouta-t-elle en dévisageant de son regard perçant, les élèves dits-ignares.

L'ambiance devint excitée. Les élèves étaient pus que jamais attentifs aux dires de leur professeur, curieux du déroulement de ces "Jeux Valentins".

\- Bien, avant de poursuivre en vous expliquant le déroulement des épreuves ainsi que les consignes, je vais vous faire un bref récit historique et vous expliquerai par la même occasion pourquoi ai-je décidé de réaliser ces Jeux Valentins, avec l'accord du Ministère, qui plus est, ajouta-t-elle en leur levant la lettre au ciel, à la vue de tous.

Elle déposa la lettre sur son bureau et au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait son récit, elle s'avançait dans la salle de classe, de façon à avoir une vue sur tous ses élèves.

\- Dans l'Antiquité, le jour de la Saint-Valentin a longtemps été célébré comme étant la fête des célibataires et non des couples. Le jour de la fête, les jeunes filles célibataires se dispersaient aux alentours de leur village et se cachaient en attendant que les jeunes garçons célibataires les trouvent. À l'issue de ce "cache-cache géant", les couples formés étaient amenés à se marier dans l'année. Ceci permettait de développer la démographie et stimuler l'expansion des villages. Cette pratique laissait, évidement, libre cours à beaucoup de tricheries de la part de couples officieux ainsi que des hommes qui visaient une jeune fille en particulier et notamment « la plus belle du village », très courtisée.

Elle s'autorisa une petite pause emplie de suspens et, de sa voix professorale, elle reprit après avoir inspiré et expiré, pleine de confiance.

\- Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, Poudlard sera le lieu de cachette de toutes les célibataires et les garçons n'ayant aucune compagne avant ce jour devront jouer le jeu, la différence quant au récit étant que, le garçon en question, trouvant la première jeune fille sur son chemin, devra amener cette dernière au bal. Cette épreuve se nomme "Cache-Cache - Valentins"... Aucune tricherie ne sera autorisée, d'ailleurs, aucune tricherie ne pourra être menée à bout. Un sortilège anti-triche sera jeté au-préalable. Considérez cela comme, un exercice pédagogique OBLIGATOIRE et qui comptera dans votre note finale de participation.

Quelques soupirs de désaccord et des chuchotements surexcités emplirent la pièce.

\- Pour finir, "L'Accord Parfait", où une simple phrase, ou un vers de poème choisi par vous-mêmes et en parfait accord, sera votre "code secret" pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, le jour du bal. Les gargouilles surveilleront bien l'entrée. Sans votre code vous n'entrerez qu'à la deuxième partie de la soirée.

\- Et quelle est la première partie, professeur?, demanda Parvati Patil.

\- La même que la deuxième, miss Patil. Mais vous perdrez du temps hors du bal pour un simple oubli. Je vous conseille donc de bien retenir tous les deux le "code secret" et vous pourrez entrer le plus vite possible sans perdre de temps.

Des mains se levèrent dans les airs.

\- Oui, monsieur Potter?

\- Vous avez parlé des célibataires... Mais qu'en est-il des couples?

Minerva s'avança au devant de la classe, face à tous ses élèves, et déclara:

\- Pour les couples, une épreuve différente de la première vous sera donnée. Le corps professoral a décidé de pimenter la sauce pour vous...

Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille, d'un ton sarcastique:

\- Évidement, pour les célibataires ce n'est pas DU TOUT pimenté...

Harry étouffa un rire de sa main.

\- Les couples seront donc dans une pièce. Séparés par un immense paravent, les garçons, comme dans la première épreuve pour les célibataires, vous devrez retrouver votre partenaire. Par quelques questions qui définissent votre compagne et par la suite, un dernier test de cette première épreuve, vous devrez... Hum. Ce sera une surprise, s'interrompit McGonagall juste à temps, voulant garder le suspens.

Des soupirs et des bruits étouffés se firent entendre. La femme d'âge mûr poursuivit:

\- Oui, Miss Brown?

\- Et si l'on échoue à l'épreuve?

\- Il serait difficile d'échouer à ce genre d'épreuve, Miss Brown... Mais, sait-on jamais. Vous serez retardés dans votre "quête". Vous ne serez ni punis, ni discrédités, ni perdus, ni délaissés. Il s'agît d'un jeu. Et comme tout jeu, il y aura, bien évidement, des prix à gagner...

Une lueur de compétition apparut dans tous les regards des jeunes élèves. Cependant, la main levée d'Hermione Granger l'interrompit dans sa phrase.

\- Sommes-nous réellement obligés de participer à cet... à ce jeu?, demanda-t-elle, une moue de désaccord profond transparaissant de son visage.

Minerva observa d'un œil indulgent sa jeune élève pour laquelle elle avait tant d'estime.

La guerre avait agrandi ces enfants avant l'âge dur. Et, elle, Minerva McGonagall, voulait rétablir l'ordre. Rendre leur jeunesse perdue à ces adolescents avec des jeux de piste, de l'amusement et surtout en leur enseignant que, la guerre étant finie, ils pouvaient dorénavant se permettre de ne plus craindre l'injustice et la mort causées par un psychopathe dépourvu de nez humain, mort et désintégré.

Non, elle leur devait la jeunesse qu'ils méritaient. L'insouciance.

Elle releva le menton et sa voix claqua l'air, telle une sentence levée.

\- Oui. Comme je l'ai dit, cela comptera en tant que note de participation à la fin de l'année. Ce qui ne peut que vous être bénéfique. Surtout à certains élèves, dont les notes demeurent un peu trop basses à mon goût mais j'espère également que ces activités vous redonneront un bon coup de force pour remonter la pente et vous désaltérer avant que le début de vos révisions pour vos ASPIC's ne débute.

La sonnerie de la fin du cours s'annonça et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires dans un brouhaha excité.

Depuis son bureau, Minerva observa ses élèves.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Tout se passerait sans accroches et pour le mieux.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Devant son devoir de Potions, Drago Malefoy décrochait son attention par moments.

Il soupira et leva les yeux vers ses amis.

Blaise rédigeait son devoir comme si une source d'inspiration magique coulait dans son cerveau. Un coup d'œil sur son parchemin, fit grimacer le blond: l'italien en était à la fin de son troisième paragraphe.

Il quitta des yeux son ami et posa son regard sur Théodore, dont le regard bleu cobalt fixait sa plume d'un air hypnotisé, comme si la plume serait capable de lui donner la science infuse. Jetant un œil au parchemin du jeune Nott, il faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive avalée de travers: le brun avait déjà fini de rédiger son devoir.

Le blond esquissa un sourire amusé et son regard finit par se poser sur Crabbe et Goyle qui peinaient à rédiger leur devoir mais qui, malgré tout, avaient ébauché quelques idées acceptables. Drago haussa les sourcils, impressionné.

Il revint sur son parchemin vierge. Totalement vierge. Aucune idée ne lui venait. Rien. Niet. Nada. Nothing.

Il soupira de nouveau, en s'adossant au dossier de la chaise.

Théo cligna des yeux et porta son regard à l'apparence indifférent, mais la réalité étant toute autre, sur lui.

\- Rien?

Drago esquissa un sourire en coin. Théodore ne changerait jamais. Peu loquace et usant la parole uniquement quand il était nécessaire, Drago ne pouvait demander à mieux avoir parmi un de ses plus proches amis.

\- Rien, répondit-il, le regard amusé.

Le regard du brun le transperça. Théodore était ainsi, fixant les gens comme s'il voulait voir le plus profond des secrets enfoui dans chaque personne qui l'entourait. Dans ce cas-ci, il essayait sans doute de l'aider à faire parvenir une idée d'argumentation qui vaguait dans son propre esprit, perdue dans les méandres de son inconscient.

Légilimancie.

Théo cligna des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête pour revenir peu à peu au monde physique.

\- Rien?, le parodia Drago, un sourcil haussé et un petit sourire en coin arboré.

Théo haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent et se concentra à nouveau sur sa plume avant de la ranger et de rouler son parchemin et le ranger également dans son sac à bandoulière. Il se leva en portant son sac à son épaule gauche. Blaise leva ses yeux vers lui, ayant senti du mouvement, et, l'air de rien, habitué à la vitesse de rédaction du jeune Nott, demanda:

\- Combien de paragraphes?

Théo porta son regard sur lui et d'une voix calme répondit:

\- 27. Mais chacun a sa capacité rédactionnelle propre.

\- Évidement. T'as un record à battre, je te rappelle.

\- Je l'ai battu le mois dernier, celui du cours de potions.

\- Ah. Juste: 36 paragraphes, déclara Blaise, un lueur de fierté dans le regard.

Théo haussa les épaules, insouciant.

\- Et dans quel cours as-tu un nouveau record à battre?, demanda Drago, en se penchant sur la table et en croisant les bras.

\- DCFM. Je dois dépasser les 45 paragraphes pour le prochain devoir.

Crabbe siffla.

\- Pas évident, moi, je dis..., commenta Goyle, en secouant la tête, dépité.

Théo cligna des yeux.

\- 'Dépend du point de vue. Je trouve que c'est plutôt stimulant.

Drago et Blaise échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- Bonne merde, leur souhaita Théo en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Bah, j'ai pratiquement fini, donc, ça devrait aller..., commença Blaise en regardant l'ensemble de sa rédaction.

\- Je parlais des Jeux Valentins. Mais tu devrais relire ta rédaction. Tu fais souvent des fautes de frappe et je ne te parle pas de la grammaire... À plus tard.

Et il s'éloigna pour de bon du quatuor qui resta l'air hagard, fixant toujours l'endroit d'où il disparut.

Un silence s'installa, brisé quelques minutes plus tard par Goyle.

\- Hé, c'est débile, non? Les Jeux Valentins, là?

Blaise haussa les épaules sans quitter son parchemin des yeux.

\- Il n'y a que les idiots qui s'excitent pour si peu, déclara-t-il, indifférent.

La seconde d'après ils entendirent un groupe de filles de Serdaigle chuchoter d'un enthousiasme sans bornes à propos du-dit événement.

Blaise ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, se lamentant intérieurement. Drago étouffa un rire moqueur.

\- Bordel, si même les Serdaigles s'y mettent aussi..., soupira Blaise en se frottant les tempes. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, toi, au fait?, demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami, en levant les yeux vers ce dernier.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Tu veux le fond de ma pensée ou un mensonge bien gentil?

\- Laisse tomber. De toute façon j'en ai marre, déclara le métisse en se levant brusquement et en rangeant rageusement ses affaires dans son sac. J'arrive à rien avec cette rédac' et je crois que je vais devoir tout recommencer...

Drago le dévisagea pendant qu'il continuait de ranger ses affaires.

\- Tu sais, pendant une semi-nano-seconde j'ai envisagé de suivre l'idée de Granger et ne pas participer, déclara le jeune Malefoy. Mais tu sais ce qui m'en a empêché?

\- Merlin?, soupira Blaise en portant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

Le blond esquissa un sourire.

\- La liberté, répondit-il en se levant.

Blaise haussa ses sourcils, surpris. Drago lâcha un petit rire à l'encontre de son ami. Il commença à ranger ses affaires et en même temps répondit à la question silencieuse du métisse.

\- Je n'ai plus de comptes à rendre à personne. Je n'ai plus peur des conséquences que mes actes pourraient occasionner. Je suis libre. Je peux choisir. Et je choisis de me foutre royalement des pauvres filles rêvant du prince charmant de la Saint-Valentin.

Blaise esquissa un sourire.

\- Il était prêt depuis combien de temps, ton discours?

Drago prit son sac d'une main, contourna la table et arrivé près de son ami, lui donna un coup affectueux sur l'épaule, en riant.

\- Depuis pas mal de temps...

\- Ah oui?, plaisanta Blaise en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Yep. Mais si, tu sais bien, je suis un grand défenseur de la liberté, de la fraternité et des pauvres causes désespérées... comme les elfes de maison!

\- T'imites Granger?

Drago éclata de rire, suivi par ses trois amis. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, et le Crabbe ne se retint même plus pour gesticuler ses deux bras dans tous les sens.

\- Oh oui ! Soutenons la SALE !, s'exclama le Crabbe, d'une voix haut perchée, encouragé par les rires gras de Goyle. L'histoire de Poudlard est la réponse à tout, vous saviez pas?

D'un commun regard avec Blaise, Drago éclata de rire avec ce dernier.

Drago s'arrêta d'un coup, son sourire disparu, et porta la main à son front en une tape franche et directe.

\- Mer... J'ai oublié un livre...

Goyle éclata de rire plus fort.

\- Ouais! C'est comme Granger ! Haha ha ha haha...!

Drago, se tourna vers lui et lança:

\- Mais non, crétin! J'ai vraiment oublié un bouquin! On se voit plus tard.

Et il retourna à la bibliothèque en courant sans se soucier du regard piteux de Goyle.

Dans la bibliothèque, il se dirigea vers Madame Pince et lui demanda le livre qu'il cherchait.

\- Il est dans le même rayon depuis 32 ans et il ne va pas changer de place de sitôt.

Drago haussa un sourcil exaspéré devant le ton antipathique de la vieille bibliothécaire.

\- Couloir "C" comme Aubispe Cardem, lâcha Madame Pince, en quittant son regard du jeune Malefoy, d'un air épuisé par tous ces élèves ignares.

\- Merci, souffla Drago, à contrecœur.

Il se lança vers le couloir "C" et commença à chercher le livre dont il avait besoin.

Quelques minutes de recherche non fructueuse plus tard, il se releva en soupirant, s'étant abaissé pour chercher dans l'étagère du bas; sait-on jamais.

\- Où est-il?, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

Finalement il trouva le nom Aubispe Cardem et prit le grimoire. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas de celui qu'il cherchait et il reposa sur l'étagère, mais, mal déposé à cause de la vitesse mal placée du blond, le livre tomba aux pies de ce dernier.

\- 'Fait chier, putain!, s'exclama-t-il en s'abaissant et en le ramassant.

Mais, le grimoire étant un très ancien manuscrit, un quart des feuilles du livre se décolla faisant jurer encore plus le jeune fils riche de bonne famille.

\- Putain de bordel de bouse merdique..., grogna-t-il dans sa barbe, exaspéré que ça lui arrive à lui.

\- Charmant.

Drago s'arrêta et ferma les yeux d'avance d'une fatigue qui viendrait dans les secondes qui suivraient.

Il se releva, le grimoire en pièces dans ses mains et se retourna vers l'intruse.

\- Granger, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Hermione Granger se tenait devant lui, une pile de 5 ou 6 livres dans ses bras. Elle arborait une moue interrogative, les sourcils haussés sur son front dégagé de tout trace de frange. Une tresse française déposée sur son épaule gauche maintenait ses cheveux bouclés en place. Avec son uniforme parfaitement vêtu, elle avait tout de l'élève modèle.

Le regard de cette dernière se porta alors sur le livre à moitié déchiré que Drago tenait entre ses mains. Elle fronça les sourcils et montra le dit-livre du menton.

\- Tu t'es battu avec?

Drago grinça des dents.

\- Ouais. Je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées: me prendre la tête avec des vieux bouquins alors que, techniquement, je pourrais m'en prendre à toi; ce serait du pareil au même.

Hermione esquissa un sourire en coin, mystérieux.

\- Chacun son trip, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Mais elle le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes encore et soupira avant de se pencher pour prendre sa baguette coincée dans sa haute chaussette, faute de ne pas avoir de poches dans sa jupe d'uniforme. Elle pointa ensuite sa baguette sur le vieux grimoire et prononça d'une voix distincte:

\- _Reparo_.

Drago assista à la réparation du vieux grimoire, en silence. Il leva ensuite ses yeux gris vers la jeune fille qui remit sa baguette dans sa haute chaussette. Elle se releva, s'avança vers lui, et doucement, sans brusquerie, ses yeux chocolat accrochés aux siens, elle lui prit le grimoire des mains sans difficulté, puisqu'il la laissa faire, et le remit à sa place, convenablement. Son geste avait été accompagné d'une délicatesse rare, qui, sans le vouloir, avait figé le jeune Malefoy, qui la dévisageait depuis un peu trop longtemps...

Il secoua la tête en s'enlevant les idées sans aucun sens, concernant la brune, qui s'immisçaient dans son esprit un peu trop à son goût.

Après tout, il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger. La meilleure amie du Survivant. Il ne devrait pas la regarder telle la jeune femme qu'il voyait, mais plutôt comme la née-moldue qu'elle était.

"Il ne devrait..."

C'était fini, tout ça. Les devoirs de sang-pur. Il était libre de choisir ce qu'il pouvait et voulait faire.

Même s'il s'agissait de Granger.

Surtout s'il s'agissait de Granger.

Une guerre change diverses façons de penser.

La fin d'une guerre et son découlement changent les émotions et les sentiments de diverses personnes.

Il ne bougea pas et la dévisagea. Hermione fixa un livre en particulier avant de le placer correctement à sa place, deux étagères plus haut. Elle inspira profondément avant de prendre un des livres qu'elle tenait dans son autre bras et de le remettre en place.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, ne sachant quoi faire. Finalement, il se racla la gorge pour se donne de la contenance et d'une voix qu'il voulut neutre et polie, il lui demanda:

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu le livre d'Aubispe Cardem? "_Recettes de Potions Avancées_"... ça te dit quelque chose?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle termina en silence de ranger les livres à la bonne place, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui reste le dernier, qu'elle tendit au jeune homme.

Le livre qu'il cherchait ! Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui montrer, que malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait encore des bonnes manières mais il se figea face au regard désintéressé et tolérant de la brune. Cette dernière eut une brève esquisse de ses lèvres, comme si elle se retenait de sourire.

\- Pas de quoi, fit-elle en haussant une épaule.

Drago eut un imperceptible sourire en coin.

Hermione recula d'un pas, se retourna ensuite et avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de s'adresser à lui, se retournant à moitié.

\- La prochaine fois, évite de faire du catch avec un livre... Certains livres peuvent se venger en te coupant délibérément avec leurs feuilles aiguisées telles des couteaux de cuisine... Et je ne parle pas des livres magiques, ajouta-t-elle, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Drago haussa un sourcil, provocateur.

\- C'est quoi du... catch?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, confuse, et ensuite la referma, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

\- Oublie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça..., déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, comme si c'était absurde ce qu'elle avait pu dire.

Elle le dévisagea de nouveau et vit qu'il ne bougeait pas et qu'il la fixait.

Le silence s'éternisait bien trop, à son goût. Elle décida donc de mettre fin à cet étrange échange de regards.

\- Bon, ben je dois me rendre à un enterrement..., dit-elle, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Ah oui?, demanda-t-il, pour la forme, le regard amusé.

Elle acquiesça.

\- La dignité de mes camarades de chambre a rendu l'âme, alors... Je dois faire un discours, et tout... C'est difficile de parler et de vanter les mérites de quelque chose qui n'a jamais existé, du coup je vais devoir imaginer pas mal de choses fausses pour ne pas choquer certaines personnes..., déballa-t-elle, un sourire amusé et le ton de la voix un brin cynique et sarcastique.

Un délice pour Drago Malefoy. Il existait donc des gens encore fans du cynisme réussi et du sarcasme? Alléluia!

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire à l'image de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, pleurant sur le lit de mort de leur dignité-jamais-existée.

\- Bon enterrement. Tu cracheras sur la tombe pour moi.

\- Si je ne meurs pas avant: soit d'une surdose d'ondes stupides émanant des veuves, soit de dépit.

Leurs sourires, agrandis par leur sens inné et invraisemblable de l'humour commun, flottèrent longtemps après qu'ils se soient séparés.

Et ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la journée qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient eu une discussion presque agréable, pour la première fois.

Hermione, relaxée de la longue douche chaude qu'elle venait de prendre, avait uniquement envie de s'écrouler dans son lit et de dormir jusqu'au petit matin. Elle se jeta sur son lit, appréciant le matelas de toutes ses forces.

\- Hermione?

Ginny entra dans la chambre des septième année et s'avança vers son amie.

\- Oui?

La rouquine lui sourit mais quelque chose la retenait encore.

\- Qu'y a-t-il?, demanda Hermione.

\- Je voulais te dire de ne pas prêter attention à ce que dit, fait, ou pense mon crétin de frangin...

Hermione esquissa un doux sourire.

\- Je préfère en rire plutôt qu'en pleurer... Même si parfois d'idée d'homicide me traverse l'esprit de façon aussi brutale et facile, blagua-t-elle.

\- Bah, répondit Ginny avec un geste de la main, s'il faut attendre l'homicide pour avoir la paix et non qu'il se marie... Autant chercher des pelles et enterrer son cadavre dans la forêt interdite...

\- Pas mal comme idée, jeune Weasley...

Les jeunes filles s'adressèrent un sourire complice.

* * *

_Mercredi 10 février 1999 - Grande Salle_

\- Dites, vous irez ensemble, vous deux?

Ginny dévisagea son frère comme s'il lui avait affirmé que que les dragons étaient aussi adorables que des boursoufflets.

\- Ben, on sort ensemble, donc..., commença Harry, gêné.

\- Non, _Ronnie_, Harry et moi on est ensemble depuis presque 8 mois, mais je n'irais pas avec lui car j'adore me compliquer la vie... Je crois que c'est de famille, d'ailleurs, lâcha Ginny, d'un ton excessivement cynique.

\- C'est comme vous voulez..., répondit son frère, indifférent, en mangeant ses pommes de terre.

Ginny lâcha un soupir en fermant les yeux. Un frère normal, était-ce beaucoup demander?

\- Où est Hermione?, lui demanda Harry.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque..., répondit Ginny, sans quitter son frère des yeux.

\- Elle y va souvent ces derniers temps, non?, enchaîna Harry, soucieux. Il ne lui arrive rien de grave, hein?

\- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Hermione est une grande fille qui peut se débrouiller très bien toute seule.

Harry hocha la tête, pas très convaincu, mais n'ajouta rien.

Hermione était derrière 3 piles de livres. Installée au fond de la bibliothèque, la jeune fille cherchait un moyen, n'importe lequel, pour se sortir du merdier dans lequel la directrice l'avait fourrée.

\- Je ne veux pas participer à cette fête bonne à payer des institutions et à encourager l'attitude macho de la plus idiote des façons.

\- Tu marmonnes encore, Granger?, chuchota Drago, en s'approchant d'elle et en s'installant dans la chaise d'à côté, exprès.

\- Salut, Malefoy, souffla-t-elle, vidée d'énergie.

\- Un petit massage?, proposa-t-il en se plaçant derrière la jeune fille, les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Fais-toi plaisir.

Drago se retint de dire une phrase trop salace. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le chasse. Il commençait à apprécier ces petits moments qu'il passait avec elle. Jamais il n'aurait cru, qu'elle puisse être aussi douce et gentille et l'instant d'après devenir cynique et dure. Malgré cela, son caractère, tantôt feu, tantôt fleur, l'attirait invraisemblablement.

Il commença à lui masser les épaules. La jeune fille, soulagée et appréciant le contact des mains expertes du serpentard, rejeta la tête en arrière d'un soupir relâché.

Drago, la voyant ainsi, les yeux fermés face à lui, et profitant de ses massages, je jeune homme ressentit de nausées. Ainsi qu'une profonde chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

Que ressentait-il?

Ces deniers jours, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés.

Drago se sentant libre, se laissait emporter par toute cette vague libératrice.

\- Si je te trouve, lors du jeu de la Saint-Valentin, ça t'irait?, demanda-t-il, soudain soucieux.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Tant que tu ne me fais pas du cucul la praline...

\- Moi?!, s'exclama-t-il exagéré.

Hermione sourit.

Un silence s'éternisa.

\- Je te retrouverai.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. Installé, tel un roi sur sa chaise, il lui sourit, goguenard.

Elle ne put qu'y répondre.

* * *

_Dimanche 14 février 1999 - Poudlard_

\- Courage, Hermione. Tout va bien se passer !, la réconforta Harry.

\- T'es un marrant, toi..., marmonna la jeune fille.

\- Bien n'oubliez pas, les jeux sont sans danger, tant que vous suivez les consignes et que vous ne tenterez rien de stupide. Amusez-vous, avant tout. Alors, les couples, entrez dans la grande salle et n'oubliez pas que vous devez vous trouver. Les célibataires ! En place ! Mesdemoiselles, courrez !

Toutes les filles célibataires coururent dans toutes les directions. Hermione, après un dernier regard pour Harry et Ginny, avança, d'une démarche lente et sûre.

Une cachette. Il lui fallait une cachette sûre.

Elle entendit des pas, et se cacha sous une statue.

Elle vit Neville, un air concentré dans le visage.

Elle lui souhaita de réussir à trouver Luna.

* * *

Il devait la retrouver avant qu'un autre le fasse...

C'était lui qui la trouverait.

* * *

Deux heures. Deux heures qu'elle essayait de ne pas se faire voir. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir demandé sa cape d'Invisibilité à Harry.

Se traita d'idiote. Et d'autres noms d'oiseaux.

* * *

Presque !

Un peu plus et c'était la fin. Hors de question qu'il trouve une autre fille que Granger.

Enfin. Enfin ! ENFIN !

Il reconnu la démarche et les cheveux de la jeune fille qui occupait son esprit depuis quelques temps.

Il s'approcha et la vit à l'ombre d'un des murs du château. Elle aurait pu passer inaperçue, sauf qu'il l'avait vue. Et... Et il devait faire cesser le jeu pour eux deux.

Pouvait-il?

Était-il réellement prêt à s'engager avec Granger pour les Jeux Valentins?

Poussé par une impulsion, il s'avança et d'une voix claire et traînante, se fit entendre par sa "proie".

\- Trouvée, Granger.

La jeune fille sursauta surprise, ne s'y attendant pas du tout.

\- Tu m'as retrouvée...*

Drago esquissa un sourire provocateur et demanda d'une voix taquine:

\- Parce que tu en avais douté?

Hermione sourit. Un sourire mutin rajoutant du mystère à l'aura d'Hermione Granger, aux yeux de Drago.

\- Je t'avoue que l'espoir de quelques garçons qui m'ont approchée de trop près, m'a quelque peu fait douter.

Drago, un grand sourire aux lèvres se pencha en avant, présentant son avant-bras à la jeune fille.

\- Mademoiselle?

Un rire cristallin sortit de sa gorge, faisant hérisser de plaisir le poil du jeune blond.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?, lui demanda-t-il, en la prenant par la taille, un sourcil haussé.

\- Le bal, sourit-elle.

\- Pas très loquace... Tu me déçois, Granger.

Elle lui lança un regard blasé.

Il rit et l'embrassa. Elle s'embrasa. Et il s'embrasa de tout son être, à son tour.

* * *

_**Voilà :) Vos avis?**_

_**Personnellement, je ne suis pas satisfaite de la tournure que ça a pris... Mais bon. J'ai dû faire avec les moyens du bord.**_

_***Petit clin d'oeil à la série ONCE UPON A TIME, où Blanche-Neige et Le Prince Charmant ont toujours l'habitude de se dire qu'ils se retrouveront toujours quoi qu'il arrive...**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**Les revieuws sont le pain et l'eau de l'auteur ;)**_


End file.
